


Perfect

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Collection (2012), The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Pet, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: You weren't sure how long you had been in the trunk, all you knew was that you were alive.
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, The Collector/Male Reader, The Collector/Reader, The Collector/You
Kudos: 9





	Perfect

You didn’t know how long you’ve been in the trunk. You were taken by The Collector a while ago. You didn’t know how many days passed either; all you knew was that you were alive. You’ve heard him enter the room multiple times. He’s let you out of the trunk only for your to go to the bathroom. After that, he’d put you back in the trunk. You haven’t had a bath in a while, your wounds ache and haven’t been cleaned, and your legs feel numb from being bent all the time.

You lived with two roommates. You three would split up the rent and didn’t really talk much. You all did your own thing and never actually talked or held conversations. Maybe that was why you were targeted. You three didn’t really seem to care for one another. You knew something was wrong when you had woken up at night. You just had a gut feeling. You ended up hiding before hearing the screaming start. Thanks to your hiding, you were able to see The Collector when he came into your room. The way he carried himself terrified you; he was confident and very observant.

When he left your room, you snuck out, listening to one of your roommates screaming. You made sure to hide whenever you heard him approaching. Whether it be in a kitchen cupboard or in a closet. You had seen many traps ranging from bear traps, to trip wires, to weapons with wires around them, to even boarded up windows with razors. You stuck to the shadows, refusing to even try leaving them in fear he would spot you. The screaming had been quiet, you had assumed it came from the basement.

You were terrified, you didn’t know where your other roommate was. You continued to sneak around, keeping your eyes open and looking for The Collector; your ears strained to hear his footsteps. When you had come across a large puddle of blood on the floor, you figured where your other roommate was. When you had looked up, they were strung upside down, their guts spilling out. They were covered in so much blood, you weren’t exactly sure which roommate it was.

You covered your mouth and turned your eyes away from your strung up roommate. The screaming had quieted down, making you slowly sneak towards the front door. You noticed the many new locks and swallowed the lump in your throat. You backed away quickly and darted away, making sure to keep your footsteps quiet. In your haste to get away and hide, you had knocked over one of the small tables. The sound echoed around you. You stood still, shaking violently as you listened for the man’s footsteps. You heard the basement door open, leading you to quickly hide in the closest room, a small little closet that held jackets and shoes. The moment you had closed the door, you heard him enter the room. You covered your mouth so your breathing is quieted.

You heard him walk around for a bit before everything goes quiet. You didn’t move until you felt certain he had left. You opened the door a crack, only for it to be ripped open. You had jumped back only to have him lunge at you. You had let out a scream as he grabbed you. He dragged you out of the closet and thrown you on the floor. Before you had any time to recover, he was on you and wrapped his arms around your throat. You clawed at his nitrile gloved hands as you tried to breathe. It doesn’t help any and you had slowly gone into unconsciousness.

You return back to reality when you hear the door open. You stare at your knees, listening to The Collector’s footfalls. You hear a metal clinking before the trunk’s top is opened. You keep your eyes at your knees, too afraid to look at him. You feel a nitrile gloved finger trace your jawline lightly. You keep yourself from flinching, hoping that he won’t hurt you. His finger retreats, making you relax slightly. You tense up when his hand grabs the back of your neck and starts to pull you out of the trunk.

You let out a small whimper when your knees unbend, making pain shoot up your legs. You look towards him, seeing him squatting in front of you. You make sure to have your eyes pointed down at his feet. You are released, but you stay tense just in case he touches you again. You feel two taps on your shoulder before you are pulled up to stand. You let out a loud cry of agony as your knees are unbent. Your hands fly up to grip his arms. Your legs shake in pain, making you wobble slightly. Tears well up in your eyes from the pain before you collapse.

You sniffle, trying to not cry. The Collector squats down in front of you again. You feel his hands run over your knees before going up to your thighs. He rubs them for a bit, seeming to comfort you? You weren’t sure if that was if he was trying to do. He gets closer to you, making you even tenser. One arm goes underneath your legs and rests underneath your knees while the other goes underneath your arms. You are pulled in to his chest before being hoisted.

You keep your arms to yourself and your eyes cast away from his. He walks across the room and opens a door with his foot. He walks into the room with you in his arms. You look around the room quickly and see that it’s the bathroom he takes you when you need to go. You spot a change of clothes sitting on the toilet with some ointment and bandages. You’re placed on a towel near the tub. The Collector rolls up his sleeves and starts to run the water.

You force yourself to not move, not wanting to upset The Collector. You listen to the water run and risk a small glance. A bath. He’s running a bath. The water runs for a while, filling up the tub. When he stops the water, you feel him grab your shirt. You freeze up as he removes the dirty and bloody article of clothing. The next to go in your pants while the last in your boxers.

He scoops you up and gently lowers you into the warm water. You flinch as the water touches your cuts, making you hiss in pain as they sting. When you’re settled in the water, he grabs a small rag and rubs it along a bar of soap. After he decides it has enough soap, he starts to scrub at your shoulders. The Collector doesn’t scrub hard enough to irritate the skin, but hard enough to get the dirt and dry blood off.

He doesn’t speak or make any sounds as he washes you. When he finishes your shoulders, he goes to your arms, underarms, and hands. You flinch when he goes over a few cuts and bruises. You weren’t sure where you got all the cuts and bruises, your memory is kind of foggy. You do know that he was probably the one to cause them though. He moves on to your torso, back, and legs. For down south, he handed you the rag, letting you wash there.

After washing you down, he moves on to washing your hair. He uses one bottle that says “2-in-1” and places a generous amount in his hand. He starts to gently wash your hair. You slowly start to relax as he washes it. You hear him let out a... purr? You weren’t sure what to call it but it seems like he is praising you. You snap out of it when his hands leave your hair, making you tense back up. The Collector tilts your head back and lets the water pour onto your head from a cup.

Once all the shampoo and conditioner is rinsed out of your hair, the plug is pulled from the bathtub to let the water drain. The Collector picks you up and sets your naked form on the towel near the bathtub. You shiver from the cold and watch as he grabs another towel. He starts to dry your hair with it; he rubs hard enough to give you a small headache. Once finishing, he goes on to patting the rest of your body dry. He places the towel aside and grabs the ointment and bandages.

The Collector applies the ointment on your cuts, causes a cold sensation to be present whenever he places the ointment on them. Next, he starts to gently bandage them, making sure that they are tight enough to stay but loose enough for the blood to still flow. He finishes bandaging you quickly before grabbing the clothes. He helps you into them, watching you intently.

His staring scares you, but you don’t want to say anything that’ll make him mad. When all is done, he picks you back up and takes you into the room you were being held in inside the trunk. You look around, seeing a bare room with a single bed and a small nightstand. He walks to the bed and places you on it. The blankets are cool to the touch. After placing you on the bed, he starts to walk away towards the only other door in the room.

“W-wait!” You call out, your voice slightly raspy. He stops and turns towards you. You swallow thickly before saying “Why..? Why do this?” He stares at you with his pitch-black eyes. He walks towards you again, his footsteps loud in your ears. When he’s standing in front of you, he leans down and places his lips at your ear.

“ **_You’re Interesting_ ** ,” He whispers softly, his hand caressing your neck before backing off. He turns around and starts to walk away. The Collector looks back at you before walking through the door. When it closes, you hear it lock. You stare at the door for a while, unsure of what to do. You look around the room again, looking for anything. When you find nothing that could help you or of interest, crawl to the top of the bed where the pillows lay. You slip under the cool covers, hoping to escape the cold the room has. You lay your head on the pillows and sigh, knowing that you may never get out, not with the fact that you seem to have caught The Collector’s attention somehow. How did you catch it? You’re unsure, maybe it was that you were able to hide from him for a while or maybe you were obedient. For now, you just wanted to sleep. You slide your eyes closed and let your consciousness float away.


End file.
